Meu anjo caido!
by sukky
Summary: Quando um anjo vingador se apaixona por uma humana...
1. Default Chapter

MEU ANJO CAIDO !

Anjo! Umas palavra celestial, que expressa amor, ternura e compaixão...

Mas o que as pessoas fariam se vissem que eu sou o oposto disto, em meio a estas palavras e tantas matanças cruéis que participei, onde não me importei com os olhares suplicantes de pessoas inocentes, descobri que agora em mim bate um coração.

Amizades, amores e brigas, que achava ser atitudes tão supérfluas nos humanos, hoje me toca.Fazendo às vezes uma lagrima cair, engraçado descobrir que posso sentir.

Era mais um dia, onde me encontrava caminhando e fumando, indo para a escola.Para ser sincero, até que gosto desta rotina, ouvir Mudo falando de Sara sua irmã e pecado , ver garotos vendendo drogas, ver brigas, provocar brigas, enfim, dia normal como todos os outros, que levo nesta vida mortal.

Mas de repente algo me tira da rotina, a minha frente uma garota que estava sentada em um ponto de ônibus me rouba o fio de pensamento,tinha a pele branca,cabelos compridos e negros,olhos azuis claros como o céu,que continham um olhar meio perdido.Parecia ser uma estudante também ,já que usava uniforme, de repente em questão de segundos seu olhar cruza o meu,fazendo o meu coração bater mais rápido ,ficamos nos fitando,era como se tentássemos nos conhecer somente pelo o olhar ,mas logo o clima se quebra ela se levanta ,dando sinal para o ônibus ,que aguardava até aquele momento,ela sobe e de dentro dele me olha nos olhos mais uma vez ,até que se vai.Vendo aquele ônibus partir,senti um tremendo vazio ,a angustia se aflorava em meu meu caminho até o colégio com os pensamentos voltados a minha bela mortal,qual seria o seu nome,como seria a sua vida?, os seus sonhos?,eram perguntas que dominavam a minha mente e aguçava minha curiosidade. Chegando no colégio encontrei Mudo me esperando,estava bem animado,com certeza estava com novidades para me contar,ele vem de encontro a mim,dando aquele sorriso sempre convidativo,devolvo o sorriso ,e pergunto o motivo de tanta felicidade,ele sorri dizendo que passou a noite anterior com Sara---Passou é ? –e dou um sorriso debochado .Finalmente entramos na sala de aula,sento em minha carteira perto da janela,e logo o professor também entre para começar a dar aula,não estava com a mínima vontade de prestar a atenção,então dirijo minha atenção para a janela,olhando as arvores ,como estavamos no mês de outono,as folhas caiam ,lavando o chão,mas logo meu pensamento foi dominado por aquela criatura,droga!-pensei-tenho que tira-la da cabeça talvez nunca mais a veja.

Continua.......


	2. descobrindo um sentimento!

Quero agradecer muito o comentário da minha amiga de Kittie de Portugal,que deve ser a única a amar este anime,por que ninguém l'.E espero que alguém UM DIA LEIA E COMENTE!bjocas miga!!!!!

O sinal tocou para trocar de sala, mas achei melhor cabular todas as aulas restantes e andar por ai –esfriar a minha cabeça que estava com pensamentos muito perturbadores.Fiquei andando pela cidade para ver se os meus pensamentos se desviavam do meu lindo anjo , "anjo". Dou um sorriso debochado engraçado estar chamando um mero humano deste jeito, estou me surpreendendo com os meus pensamentos.Apesar de que a criatura que vi está manhã, era realmente um lindo anjo.

Continuei caminhando, mas quando dei por mim, estava em frente a ponto de ônibus onde tinha visto a responsável pela minha "agonia".Sentei e fiquei esperando que ela aparecesse, vendo pessoas vindo, indo, sorrindo, chorando, gritando, namorando ou apenas pensando.Estava escurecendo, fitei o céu por alguns segundos e fechei os meus olhos –como você é um idiota Kira!- pensei, continuei com os meus olhos fechados, quando um ônibus parou, fiquei olhando fixamente para ele vendo quem descia, havia garotos e garotas que acabaram de sair do colégio, foi então que a vi, meu coração acelerou e me senti completamente tremulo, ela descia do ônibus tão bela, com aqueles cabelos negros e olhos azuis, estava sorrindo, o seu sorriso eram tão doce, solto e natural, minha vontade era agarrar e beijar as apresentações ficariam para depois.O ônibus parte e ela fica na minha frente conversando com algumas amigas, sem ao menos me notar, mas me senti aliviado, eu podia ficar admirando ela por mais tempo, ela parecia uma pintura viva, não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.Foi quando vi ela se despedir das amigas e caminhar sozinha, eu não podia perder está oportunidade e comecei a segui-la.Ela entrou em um mercado, fui atrás dela até lá, via ela escolher verduras e outras coisas, até que ela finalmente terminou e saiu do mercado, fazia de tudo para que ela não percebesse, entramos em uma rua deserta quando, de repente ela para e se vira olhando fixamente para mim, confesso que gelei.

Algum problema garoto? perguntou fria e calma

Garoto? Pensei, engraçado era a primeira vez que alguém me chamava daquele jeito, fiquei alguns segundos a encarando sem saber o que dizer, até que ela volta a me perguntar.

Estou falando com você, você por acaso é mudo?perguntou ainda mais fria

Não.Por que haveria de ter? -perguntei no mesmo tom.

Então por que está me seguindo?

Droga –pensei-devia ter sido mais cuidadoso, pela primeira vez na vida eu fiquei sem reação.Até que resolvi responder com outra pergunta.

Por que acha que estou te seguindo?

Porque você entrou no mercado comigo me viu fazer compras, saiu sem nada, e está indo para o mesmo lugar que eu, sendo que você não mora nesta direção, por que se morasse saberia.Deu um sorriso de canto debochado.

Estava completamente paralisado, não sabia o que dizer estava nervoso e envergonhado, queria cavar um buraco e enterrar minha cabeça.Bem, e se eu te disser que sou novo aqui?gaguejando

Impossível!eu conheço todos nesta direção, saberia se alguém se mudasse, melhor você inventar outra.Você por acaso é um viciado e quer o me dinheiro?

Não!!!

Então é um tarado?? levantou as sobrancelhas

Claro que não!! falei achando graça e dando um leve sorriso

Hum....sabia você não tem cara de tarado, dando um sorriso.Então vai me responder o porque?quero saber a verdade.Ficando seria novamente

Vi que não ia conseguir enganá-la, então respirei fundo e falei -Eu vi você hoje pela manhã no ponto de ônibus e fiquei com vontade de te conhecer.Meu Deus que vergonha, sentia minha face arder.

Eu sei que você é o cara do ponto.dando um sorriso de canto

Sabe??? Então porque fez tantas perguntas –perguntei com um olhar curioso

Charme!e, além disso, eu não sei suas intenções, vai que você seja um psicopata tarado que fica perseguindo mocinhas inocentes.Fazendo carinha de inocente

Nossa!! Eu pareço ser tão mau assim? ....perguntei dando um sorriso

Na verdade não, tem mais cara de nerd com esses óculos, mas as aparências enganam né?Divertida

Nerd é? Fingindo-me de bravo

Talvez, dando um sorriso.Qual o seu nome?

Kira!

Então Kira, já que você não é nenhum viciado e tarado e eu não vou ter, que usar, meu famoso espraie de pimenta em você, fazendo cara de decepção.Pode me ajudar com as sacolas?

OK! peguei as sacolas e comecei a caminhar ao seu lado, ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que ela quebrou com uma pergunta.

Aonde você estuda Kira?

No Colégio Masaki ,respondi a olhando de canto

É um colégio só para meninos né ?

Sim e você ?

Estudo no Kagome é católico e só para meninas,o que é muito chato .Baixando a cabeça

Por que chato ??

Bem,falando divertida você tem três opções virar freira ,sair com o padre ou virar lésbica ..mas infelizmente estás opções não me agradam ...dando um sorriso

Não pude me conter e também sorri com o comentário ,ela realmente era engraçada ,não só engraçada como linda .Por Deus Kira não vá cometer uma bobagem ...Auto-me punia .Conversamos e rimos , sobre diversos assuntos, de comida preferida á maiores micos .Quando infelizmente chegamos e entreguei as sacolas

Muito obrigada Kira!falou olhando nos meus olhos com um sorriso gentil

Não foi nada ,espero que eu tenha te convencido de que não sou um psicopata com um sorriso debochado

Hum...é você me convenceu sim .

Então você aceitaria sair comigo sexta à noite ?perguntei um pouco receoso

Não sei, preciso pensar ? fazendo manha

Ah é ? perguntei divertido e entrando no jogo

Claro,não sai com estranhos sabe ?

Estranho??? Mas eu te falei até os meus micos ,acho que não sou mais estranho .Com carinha inocente

Ta bom! você me convenceu, com está carinha.

"timo!passo para te pegar?

Não melhor marcar um ponto de encontro,que lugares você freqüenta ?

Droga!eu não posso dizer que freqüento bares repletos de traficantes e drogados ....bem eu acho melhor você marcar ?

OK!que tal no Blood ás 8:00 hrs

OK!!no Blood ...

Legal ,te vejo lá então , abrindo o portão e entrando , logo, em seguida fechando

Estava tudo dando certo ela ia sair comigo, ela estava quase entrando em casa quando eu me lembrei que não tinha perguntado o seu nome .Espere!falei um pouco alto

Ela se vira um pouco surpresa ,Qual o seu nome ?? pergunto meio sem graça

Nossa! você me convida para sair e nem pergunta o meu nome ..divertida ..me chamo Emily

Emily! Repiti para mim mesmo ..então a gente se vê Emily....dando um sorriso de canto

A gente se vê Kira !! ela dá um último sorriso e entra na casa,deixando o meu coração novamente agoniado ,é Kira você pela primeira vez tem um encontro com uma garota encantadora .Vê se não vai ser tarado com este lindo anjo caído.pensava olhando, mas uma vez para a casa e logo saindo rumo a minha.


End file.
